The invention relates to a self-propelled (self-driven) surface cleaning machine, comprising a floor (ground) cleaning device, a steerable front wheel, a steering device associated with the front wheel and a rear wheel device having at least one left rear wheel and at least one right rear wheel.
The invention further relates to a method for operating a surface cleaning machine.
PCT/EP2011/059681, not pre-published, filed on 10 Jun. 2011 discloses a self-propelled surface cleaning machine, comprising a front wheel device, a steering device associated with the front wheel device, a steering angle sensor device by which a steering angle at the front wheel device is capable of being detected, a rear wheel device having at least one left rear wheel and at least one right rear wheel, a first electromotive drive device associated with the at least one left rear wheel, a second electromotive drive device associated with the at least one right rear wheel, a cleaning liquid application device by which cleaning liquid is capable of being applied to a floor in an application area that is arranged between the front wheel device and the rear wheel device, and a control device operatively connected for signal communication with the steering angle sensor device, the first electromotive drive device and the second electromotive drive device, wherein each of the first electromotive drive device and the second electromotive drive device is controllable individually depending on signals from the steering angle sensor device.
DE 30 43 004 A1 discloses an electric three-phase current drive for multi-axle vehicles, in particular for vehicles of track-bound, rail-less road traffic, in which the wheel sets are driven by a plurality of three-phase current motors connected to a controllable converter and which provides for compensation of the rotational speeds of the driven wheels when cornering. The wheel sets have individual-wheel drive.
EP 0 398 393 B1 discloses a drive control for a scrubber apparatus operable by an operator for floor maintenance, comprising a motor drive device arranged to drive the scrubbing disks, a squeegee and a device for raising the squeegee, a vacuum fan and a device for shutting off the vacuum fan, a scrub water supply and a device for shutting off the scrub water supply, operating controls for generating electrical signals corresponding to forward, reverse and neutral movement of the scrubber apparatus and a device for translating the signals into motor drive signals. The device for raising the squeegee is connected to and responsive to the signal corresponding to reverse movement of the scrubber apparatus. The device for shutting off the scrub water supply is connected to and responsive to the signal corresponding to a neutral condition of the scrubber apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,487,438 discloses a drive system for an electric vehicle having a left wheel and a right wheel.